


A Hunter's Needs

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [4]
Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Bathroom Sex, Breeding, Cock Slut, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Samus Aran may be the most deadly bounty hunter in the galaxy, but even she needs to unwind now and then by letting a couple of well-endowed alien men run a train on her body in a grungy bar bathroom.





	A Hunter's Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

It was seedy, it was filthy, and most of all it was discreet: all the qualities Samus Aran was looking for in a bar whenever she found herself on a strange new planet. She had come here for business, but now that her meeting was concluded and the terms of her next hunt were set, the blonde warrior was eager to find a place to unwind before departing. Hulorin wasn’t a dystopian world by any means. Although most of its landmass was covered in cityscape, on the surface everything seemed rather idyllic. The majority of the planet’s native population was human, but Samus wasn’t interested in spending time around her own kind. Just like anywhere else in the galaxy, there existed a less picturesque underbelly if one knew just where to look. And for a bounty hunter who had experience dealing with the less savory side of civilization, she knew just how to find what she needed.

As soon as Samus crossed the threshold and entered the smoky, cacophonous interior, more than half the bar’s patrons glanced up from their mugs and conversation to curiously regard the newcomer. Not that any of the myriad of alien species recognized the bounty hunter, but rather the sight of a human – a human _woman_ no less – in their corner of the city stuck out like a sore thumb. But most of them went back to their business as Samus strode across the bar, the pulse-pounding music hammering away at her eardrums more to cloak the patrons’ hushed conversations than out of anyone actually enjoying the electronic beats.

The bartender glanced, his four arms occupied with polishing two glasses at the same time, as the svelte blonde approached. His compound eyes locked onto her yellow high heels and traveled all the way up the slender curves of her long legs wrapped in her form-fitting zero suit. The slightest hint of her abs, toned yet sensual, bled through the tight material around the slight dip that accentuated her navel. But most pleasing of all, even to his own alien sensibilities, were the buxom human mammaries that jutted out from her chest. Samus fixed him with her icy blue eyes and waited patiently for his gaze to meet her own as it traveled up her exquisite body.

“Give me an Argalac Blaster.”

“Sorry, we don’t serve that here,” replied the bartender in the best approximation of Galactic Standard English that his insectoid mandibles could achieve. “Planet-wide ban on aetherol. I can make one with the synthetic components.”

Samus sneered not so much at him but at the already poor beginning of the night. The meeting with her client had not gone well and, although she snagged the contract, she really needed to unwind. And not having access to her favorite drink was going to dampen the entire evening. “Fine, but I’ll take a shot of whiskey with it. I’m going to need something to wash out the taste afterward.”

The bartender nodded curtly and set to work, serving Samus to turn her back on the bar top and survey the joint. A wide variety of different alien species filled the establishment ranging from humanoid, avian, reptilian, insectoid like the bartender, and even a few mollusk-based customers. Samus only spotted two humans other than herself in a total headcount of roughly forty, which told her she had come to the right place.

The bounty hunter turned around and took her cocktail from the bartender just as another patron approached the bar from behind. He announced his presence by delivering a swift smack against Samus’s ass that protruded so invitingly from her zero suit before sideling up on the stool next to her. “Hey there, little girl. You lookin’ pretty lonely over here by yourself.”

Samus scowled at the stranger’s lack of manners. No matter what species you belonged to, anyone could appreciate a great ass – and Samus had one of the best for a human – but that didn’t mean she was going to give him a pass on his indiscretion. The blonde coolly took a sip from her glass, barely even acknowledging his presence, before setting it down and turning a hard stare his way. “That was impolite. You ought to apologize.”

“Sure thing, babe.” The rude man was a hulking specimen of a creature. Clearly descended from a primate ancestor like her, he had a wide, flat nose and a thick brow line to emphasize his ape-like features. A generous amount of furry body hair covered his head, jawline, neck, and no doubt all over the rest of his body from the way the brown fuzz seeped out from the edges of his clothing. He was nearly double Samus’s size, a fact which no doubt emboldened him to be so forward with the petite human. “Let’s go back to my place and I can give you my apology all night long.”

That raised a slight smirk and the arch of an eyebrow from the bounty hunter. “Let me guess. It just so happens whatever sad excuse for a package you’ve got between your legs is conveniently named Apology?”

“You catch on fast,” he said with a lecherous grin. “Though if you prefer I can give it to right here and now. You look like the kind of girl that doesn’t mind putting on a show.”

“Well you’re certainly right about that.” Faster than his eye could even track the blow, Samus lashed out with her hand flattened in a chopping motion. His species was well known to be covered head to toe in a thick layer of protective skin and muscle – everywhere but the neck that is. The strike on his windpipe sent the alien stumbling backward and gasping for air. With both hands around his spasming throat, that left him wide open for a spinning-heeled kick right into the center of his chest. Though it dealt only superficial damage, the blow was powerful enough to send him sprawling onto the floor, flat on his back. Samus leapt on him like a lioness on prey and wrapped her thick thighs around his head in a firm lock. His arms flailed about indecisively, the overpowered brute unsure whether to clutch his gasping throat or fight back.

The clattering of glasses and scraping of chair legs against floors filled the relative calm of the bar, though the obnoxious music kept running full blast. Those nearest the scene backed away and gave the clearly-deadly woman a wide berth as she dealt with the rude creep. But it was the bartender who stepped forward bravely, waving his four arms in the air. “Stop, stop! Please! Before the police show up!”

Samus glared up at him coldly yet never relaxing her hold on the ape-man, whose face was starting to turn a shade of blue. “It’s not my problem if one of your rat patrons gets cold feet and calls the authorities to save his own skin.”

“No, please! I beg you.” Both pairs of his arms came together in folded, pleading hands. “Your drink is on the house. Just let him go, alright?”

“Fine.” Samus relaxed her thighs and immediately a huge gasping rush of air filled the humiliated man’s lungs. Coughing and hacking, he stumbled onto his feet as Samus did the same. Though he towered over her lithe form, Samus looked far more imposing in his shadow from her fierce stance and the deathly glare she fixed upon him. Without a single word, she walked back to her now-free drink and took another calm sip.

“T-there, see?” said the bartender timidly. “We’re all friends here. He’s sorry, you’re sor—I mean happy,” he said instantly correcting himself with a dirty look from Samus. “Right?”

More coughing and the color was starting to return to his face, but the beaten ape-man nodded all the same. “Yeah. I’m – cough! – I’m really sorry about my behavior, ma’am.”

Samus regarded him silently from behind the glass raised to her lips. She never once took her eyes off him as more and more of the liquid poured down her throat in one, long impressive swig. With the alcohol beverage fully imbibed, she slammed the empty glass onto the counter. “I’m sure you are. Meet me in the men’s room in five minutes,” she said quietly, her voice barely audible above the blaring music. “You can give me your apology there.”

She turned back to the bartender. “Forget the shot. I’ll wash down this swill with something else.”

* * *

Thick leather pants fell down around the humanoid man’s legs on the filthy bathroom floor five minutes later as promised. His underwear soon followed and Samus, now down on her knees, came face-to-face with his impressive member. “Wow,” he said still somewhat at a loss of words having gone so quickly from being overpowered by the sexy blonde to falling under her seductive charms. “You’re nothing like I expected.”

“Same to you,” said Samus as she hungrily eyed his thick, meaty cock. The alcohol was starting to make her feel a bit heady and already a telling red flush was creeping around her neck, but Samus had already thrown her inhibitions aside as soon as she entered the restroom. “Very nice, very big,” she cooed happily as she leaned in and ran the full length of her tongue from tip to stem.

A sharp hiss from above told her she was having the intended effect, and her lips curled into a smile as a hand fell upon the back of her head, fingers curling around the base of her ponytail. “Damn. You must be starving, little girl.”

“You have no idea,” she replied. The taste of his cock lit up her taste buds with its musk and flavor. Though structurally similar to human dick, there were many noticeable differences that Samus very much appreciated, most obvious the studded bumps lining the entire length of his shaft, and she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her pussy. The slutty blonde ran the full length of her tongue from tip to stem, coating him with her saliva. Even his skin seemed thicker and more dense, his bulbous tip flared wide. Samus wanted to feel it plug up her throat so very badly, and she ducked her head down and put her lips around his cockhead to do just that.

“Enough,” he said firmly and yanked her mouth away by tugging on her ponytail. “You’ll have plenty of time to suck my cock when you’re cleaning your nasty cunt off it.”

“I can’t wait.” She let him pull her up by the hair, and very quickly he threw her against the tilted wall. His height was so much greater than hers that she needed to be held at least two feet off the ground to even match her hips up to his, but once he lifted her up Samus immediately wrapped her legs around his waist for purchase.

His heavy cock smacked up against her slim body, running all the way from the root just above her covered pussy to the tip leaking his sticky precum across her navel and flat belly. The warm of his girth pressed into her skin through the thin fabric of her zero suit quite pleasantly, and Samus wiggled impatiently with her back pinned up against the wall. “Shit, how do you get this thing open?” grumbled the well-endowed man as his fat fingers pulled at the blue fabric between her legs.

“Just rip it open, you oaf!” Her crotch had become unbearably damp from all the moisture trapped within her suit, and she was eager to find relief.

“Fine, but I’m not paying for it.” With a firm grip and a respectable display of his savage strength, the ape-man tore open a hole in the stretchy material that revealed her drooling pussy.

“Shut up and get that dick inside me right now!” Samus was practically grinding herself against his hard cock, and she whined happily now that her exposed cunt finally touched his throbbing, hot flesh. She humped against him furiously, her legs tightening around him as she worked her sopping wet pussy lips up and down his length, slickening it with her nectar.

Luckily for Samus, the well-hung stranger was just as eager to get his cock inside her as she was. His massive hands encompassed nearly the entirety of her waist, his fingers overlapping around her back with more than enough room to spare, and he held the squirming bounty hunter still as he adjusted his hips to fit the flared tip up against her entrance. Her folds parted readily, eager to take him inside despite how much his size dwarfed her human cunt. It would be a tight fit, but Samus certainly wasn’t deterred from the way she was panting hotly and bucking against him.

Everything fell into place in one glorious moment. His enormous cock split apart her comparative tiny pussy brutally and shunted through her slick inner walls in one thrust. A screeching cry of pleasure burst from Samus’s throat as she was mercilessly pressed into the wall, sandwiched between the cold tiles and his hot body. “Yeeeessss!” she hissed through clenched teeth. It was absolute heaven for the drunk blonde, but her lover simply grunted with impatience and began pumping her body on his dick like a human cocksleeve. 

Slurred moans of raw bliss filled the small restroom as Samus was fucked out of her mind. The bounty hunter’s toned and genetically enhanced body was being used as little more than a masturbatory toy for his own pleasure, and it was exactly what she wanted. Her blonde ponytail swung back and forth like a pendulum as she was pumped up and down. Her eyes kept flickering between gazing up at him with lustful adoration deep within her pupils to rolling back into her skull in mind-blanking pleasure.

“Guhh! Haahh! Ooaah!” she cried out, her mind utterly frazzled but still conscious enough to know what she wanted. “Fuck me, pound me, just fucking ruin me with your cock!” This was the perfect chance for the stoic bounty hunter to let loose and indulge in her carnal needs, and she wasn’t going to waste it.

Even the sound of the restroom door swinging open wasn’t enough to snap Samus out of her fervent ecstasy, much less feel any sort of shame about this new stranger walking in to find a sexy woman getting fucked right next to a wall urinal. “What the hell is going on here?” asked the newcomer, a sort of reptilian species with dark green scales covering his body.

“Just a second,” grunted the man railing the twitching blonde with his cock. “I’m almost done.”

Samus regained her composure long enough to give their voyeur a seductive wink. “And if you stay – ahh! – stay a bit longer, you can – uuhh! – have me next.” She didn’t even wait for a response, too busy suddenly cumming all over the dick reshaping her narrow pussy. With her tongue flopping out sloppily and dancing across her shiny lips, Samus clenched down hard and went into full-body convulsions as a well-earned orgasm tore through her system.

The sudden tightness around his cock was more than enough to pull the ape-man into his own orgasm, and with a throat-wrenching cry he signaled his own climax. He pulled the entirety of Samus’s athletic body down onto every inch, slapping his hefty ballsack against the bottom of her ass before emptying its entire contents into her cunt. Blast after molten blast of cum filled her fleshy tunnel, but just like the rest of him it was far too much for her tiny body to handle. He filled her to the brim within just five seconds, her equally enhanced and very fertile womb packed full of cream, and then the rest began to spurt from the pink lips wrapped around his girth. Thick dollops of cum dribbled onto the already-dirty bathroom floor as he continued to pump and stuff the screaming human still thrashing through her own orgasm.

He dropped Samus to the floor unceremoniously, her thick bubble butt splashing in the puddle of cum. The dazed woman simply sat there with her back resting against the wall, her mind still foggy with lust and liquor, but she knew her second patron wasn’t going to let her rest for long. “Come on,” he said, grabbing her by the arm and roughly pulling Samus up just to throw her back down onto her hands and knees. “You said it’s my turn.” Samus got only the briefest glance at his cock, already out of his pants, and was very happy with what she saw. It was long, green, covered with scales, and much to her surprise and endless joy lined from balls to tip with curved barbs. She shivered in anticipation as he knelt down behind her.

Samus had her head hanging low between her shoulders as she hunkered down like a dog in the middle of the dirty floor, but a suddenly pull on her blonde ponytail yanked her head back up and face-to-face with the cock that had just been inside her cunt, now dripping with off-white cum. “Don’t think you’re getting off easy, slut. I told you you’d be cleaning this,” said the humanoid ape, and in one swift motion he shoved his studded cock right down Samus’s throat.

Her slender neck bulged obscenely as it was filled with dick. Samus squealed around his shaft just before it closed off her airway not in fear but rather at the shock of a sudden deepthroat. With a firm grip on her hair, he pumped her throat like a cock-sheath, facefucking the surprised bounty hunter like a cheap whore. Meanwhile, from behind, Samus could feel the stiff tip of a brand-new cock teasing her sloppy folds still dripping with a recent creampie. Her silent cries of passion vibrated around the dick in her mouth as every pointed barb scrapped against her soft walls on the way in. But rather than stiff and sharp, the pointed quills were pleasantly flexible and provided a wonderful texture as he began fucking her pussy in earnest.

The two men drove into her body, spitroasting the galaxy’s greatest bounty hunter on the grungy floor. Getting thrown down and aggressively double-stuffed at both ends from two well-hung aliens was everything Samus could have hoped for that night, and she encouraged them to keep using her body by thrusting her hips back against the man behind her and gazing up at the one in front of her with teary eyes. Spit, cum, and throat slime frothed up around her lips and bubbled out of her nostrils until it all ran down her face in a wet, vulgar mess. Samus’s head was now firmly held between both of the primate alien’s hands in a vice-like grip, and he abused her mouth and throat with all the savagery she could have hoped for.

At the back, her fat ass was rippling non-stop from the constantly slapping of the reptilian’s hips driving the full length of his scaly cock up her snatch. The spiny barbs scraped deliciously against her innermost depths, providing immense pleasure for the blonde gyrating her hips against him while also serving an evolutionary function. Each time he pulled out, the spurs would scoop out more and more of the thick creampie, denying her previous mate any opportunity of breeding this woman in heat and furthering his own chances. His primal instincts were kicking into overdrive as he rutted into Samus, all in the pursuit of knocking up this willing female he happened upon.

Samus’s eyes rolled back until they were nearly white as they used and abused her body, tugging her back and forth between them greedily. She didn’t even snap out of her mind-blanking stupor as the ape-man graced her with a second load, this time deposited straight down her throat. Thick, creamy ropes of spunk drizzled down into her stomach, her neck instinctively gulping and swallowing steadily. The heat settled in the depths of her belly, joining the similar heat radiating from her twat being pounded into sweet oblivion from the back.

With her slick pussy now empty of any linger traces of cum, the reptilian fucking the bounty hunter doggystyle finally saw his chance of breeding the finest human specimen he had ever seen. Hooking his clawed fingers around her upper thighs, he pulled her ass aggressively against his stomach, shunting his throbbing cockhead right up against her cervix, and firing a gooey load into her womb. Despite his cold-blooded biology, his potent jizz was surprisingly lukewarm, which was more than pleasant enough to throw Samus headlong into her second orgasm of the night. Her body, still stuffed airtight on both ends, trembled and jerked about uselessly as they held her up skewed on their cocks, filling her holes with cum.

When they pulled out, rivers of their spunk cascade out of both her open mouth and gaping pussy. Samus fell forward and collapsed face-first into the sticky floor, the entire front of her body splashing into the puddle of fluids that had accumulated underneath. The blissed-out bounty hunter panted and shivered through the lingering aftermath of her climax, twitching involuntarily on the floor as the primate alien zipped up his pants and left her on the ground.

The reptilian however linger long enough to sample her mouth as well, gracing her throat with those splendid barbs as well, until his cock was also clean and he walked out. Samus rolled over onto her back and, with the addling effects of alcohol still coursing through her head, spread her legs wide and began diddling her wrecked pussy. That’s how the next patron who walked in found her, fingers buried deeply within her snatch and tongue hanging out lewdly as she brought those cum-covered digits up to her lips. “Mmm, just in time. I was starting to get lonely,” Samus said with a seductive yet predatory smirk.


End file.
